


Clark and Lois ღ Time Bomb

by FWvidChick



Series: Clois Fanvids [7]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FWvidChick/pseuds/FWvidChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lois Fanvid to 'Time Bomb' by All Time Low</p><p>Originally published: Jan 2, 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clark and Lois ღ Time Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> *Note: For those you are sensitive to fast moving clips there is some in this vid. I didn't put a bunch of flashing light effects because of the pace as I know how much I dislike it when ppl do both.

\- best in HD , can skip intro by going to 0:20 -

http://youtu.be/MfWVHy310bs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vid gift for Kay (ForeverCKLL) on ksite/youtube for the Clois gift Exchange.  
> http://www.ksitetv.com/forums/showthr...
> 
> Merry Christmas Kay. Hope you enjoy the vid! Thanks as well for all your encouragement (and for loving this song for Clois like i do)
> 
> Hope everyone enjoy its, fun to do but a pain as well lol.
> 
>  
> 
> Made in Windows 7 with WMM 6  
> I own only the editing.  
> It was fun to experiment and do new things for this vid.


End file.
